Guns and romance
by Madkitten14
Summary: Alice gets over her no guns policy and Boris starts acting weird!


p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I open my eyes to the light that is fluttering through the window next to my bed. 'I have to wake up properly' I think to my self as I turn on my back. I slowly start to sit up but fall back down obviously not awake enough to even sit up. "Big sis come on, wake up" I hear as I finally manage to sit up. Just as I start to say ok the two boys rush into my room and jump on to my bed, both covered in blood. I don't worry about it and just tell them to get out while I change. The boys walk out the door and I go to the wardrobe and grab my dress, socks and shoes. I think to myself that these clothes are getting boring and that I need a change, I never really liked clothes like this anyway, it was my sisters choice. I put the dress and footwear on and then go to the desk in my room and grab my ribbon and neatly put it in my hear like normal. I walk out the room and see the two boys waiting for me, I crack a small smile and they smile back then both of them grab one of my hands a start dragging me through the mansion. We finally stop at Bloods study and they tell me to go in and then walk off with huge smiles on there face. I knock on the door twice and then hear a come in from Bloods familiar voice. I walk in a shut the door behind me then look at blood who is giving a small hand gesture telling me to come closer to his desk. I do as I'm told even though I have a bad feeling about it. As I come closer he puts on his a desk a silver hand gun with a pattern of roses in black with some ammunition next to the handgun. "W-what's this for" I ask blood as he looks at me with an evil look followed by an evil smirk. "It's for you to use, you need to get used to this world and this is the first step, just use it for self-defense" he said while gesturing towards it for me to grab it. I walk over slowly thinking that what he's saying has a lot of truth to it. I grab it and then say thank you and tell him I'll be going out for a while. When I get to the gates to leave the twins come up to me and ask if I took the gun, I say yes and then tell them I have to go and they just wave and say goodbye. When I get to town I go into a shop selling clothes and start to look around. I choose a black jacket with a hood, a grey tank top, a black crop top, black boots, a black and purple short skirt, dark blue shorts, black beanie, black jeans, a shocker collar with silver spikes and a matching bracelet, some black ankle socks and a dress which is black, short, has simple straps, just to wear to the assembly seeming I wanted a full change of style. I paid and then asked the lady if I could go change into some of it in the changing rooms she said yes and I walked over to the change rooms,/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"go in and start to pick out what to wear. I pick the crop top and purple skirt, put on my new socks and boots, put on the choker and bracelet and put on the beanie. I stuff my other clothes into the bag and walk out saying thanks to the lady as a I walk past. I start walking down the street then decide I want some tea so I turn down a side street as a short cut to get to the street the tea house is on. I walk for about a minute before I'm stopped by gunfire right up ahead and see the men firing and the Boris who they are shooting at. I go to turn around but one of the guys sees me and gets a hold of me I let out a small yelp and Boris turns to me a jumps of the roof he was on and to the ground near the man. "don't come any closer or I'll kill this outsider bitch" the man holding me yells to Boris, Boris doesn't move and we both realize that he can't do anything without this guy shooting me in the head. I suddenly think of the gun that Blood gave me, I don't want to use it but it's life and death. I reach into my bad where my gun is and get it out and quickly shoot the guy and then run over to Boris who is looking at me with surprise, I look back at the guy who is now lying on the floor and I see that I shot him in the head. I gasp and start to feel light headed but try to ignore it as Boris kills the rest of the people, I close my eyes tight and try not to think of anything and try to block out the gun shots and screams. "-y Alice, hey Alice" I hear and snap out of whatever little world I was in and look up to see Boris looking at me worriedly but with a calm smile. I grab his arm and bury my face in his chest as I start to cry, I feel him put his arms around me and that calms me a bit but I still cant believe that I actually shot someone and killed them. I finally calm down and move slightly away from Boris realizing I had been hugging for about 10 minutes. Boris' hand is holding mine and he asks if he can take me somewhere I nod and we start walking still holding hands. We get to a quiet little park and sit under a big tree, he looks at me and then asks why I'm dressed how I am. I explain to him that I needed a change and that I got bored of my normal attire. " Well I don't know get it but you look super hot and cute in this, though you were cute before as well" he said smiling at me and not taking his eyes of me, I say a simple thankyou but don't think it's really enough. I look back at Boris who is still looking at me and then presses his lips softly against mine and then removes them and moves his mouth to my ear, "I love you Alice" he whispers and them places his mouth on mine again, this time more aggressively. As I go to say/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"'why' his tongue slipped into my mouth, I try to push him away but he is just to strong so I give in and let his tongue go deeper and play with mine as I play with his. We both part to get air but he goes and starts licking my neck like a playful kitten until the sound of a gun goes through the air and I hear Boris moan. I look down at him and see that he has been shot on the left side of his torso, the blood rushes out of the wound and he starts to cough up blood. Another gun sounds and Boris grabs me and carries me to an alley way. "A-Alice stay h-here 'kay" Boris tells me and then starts to walk of but I grab him and pull him towards me and he coughs up more blood. I'm now covered in Boris' blood but it doesn't faze me instead I whisper in his ear telling him to sit down and then I place him to the ground he try's to stop me but cant speak or move very much. I grab my gun and shoot a guy that's holding a gun and then another who is looking for us. A whole lot of people start firing at me and I'm shooting back, my aim isn't that bad but it definitely needs work cause I keep missing. they hit me a few times once in my right arm but just a scratch, two in my left leg that have gone right through, one scratched my cheek and one skimmed the top of my breast. I thought it was done I had won somehow and even though I'm seeing all these people on the floor ready to turn to clocks I'm not fazed, I don't care. I go to walk back to Boris when I hear a gun shot and then feel a pain in my back and on the right, top side of my torso under my boobs. I turn around and shoot the guy who just shot me right in the heart and he instantly turns to a clock. I slowly limp over to Boris while coughing up blood, he sees me and runs over to me in a second and catches me as I fall but we both end up falling to our knees in pain. "Alice are you ok?" I hear Boris ask as I start losing consciousness, I don't reply, no, I can't reply, my mouths full of blood and I can't even think what to say, I can't even think. "Look what we have here two hurt kittens" I hear a voice behind me say which is then followed by "big sis are you ok?" by different voices. Boris laughs and pulls me closer to him "FUCK OFF HATTERS" he yells and then my mind finally works out that it's Blood and the twins voices I heard. I turn around to see the boys and Elliot's worried faces and Blood looking half worried and half ecstatic. "Come on you two come back to the mansion and we'll take care of your injuries" Blood said with a calm and welcoming voice, Boris looked down at me and the looked back at Blood "whatever fine" he said with a bitter tone. When we got to Hatter mansion Blood/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"told some maids to help us with our injuries and walked down to his office with Elliot, Dee and Dum following him. The maids took us to my room where they told us to take off our clothes and started to clean and bandage our wounds. My injuries were done after about two minutes but when I looked over to Boris he was still getting his cleaned and he kept moaning and complaining which was making the maid uncomfortable. I poked the maid on the shoulder and told her I would do it and that they could leave, they left after saying sorry for not being able to do it. I turned to Boris who was looking at me worriedly and started to clean his wound carefully and gently but it was still hurting him but I kept going and then I finally put the bandage on so he stopped moaning and groaning. He fell back on the bed which made him groan in pain, "you're an idiot ya know Alice, why would you do something so stupid and now your hurt" he said with a sad tone to his voice like he was about to cry. I crawl on the bed and look down at his face which has got tears rolling down. I look in amazement at a scene I never thought I would see then grab his arm and pull him into my chest and hug him tightly but still watching out for his injuries. He hugs me back and starts to cry even more and then suddenly stops and looks up at me I look at him, "stupid Alice" he says with a calm smile and the presses his lips against mine and we begin to kiss lightly then getting more powerful by the second. His tongue slides in my mouth and are tongues start to play and then he pulls away and starts kissing down my neck and biting leaving marks on my neck I presume, each kiss is going lower and lower until he reaches my boob he starts to pull down my shirt with his hand while he is liking my neck and boob while not touching the nipple just to tease me. 'He still has energy left obviously' I think as I push him to the bed and lay next to him. "Down kitty your hurt, get some sleep will ya" I say as I fall into a deep sleep. "Hey Alice what ya up to" I hear a voice say, I open my eyes and realize I'm dreaming and that the voice must be Nightmare talking to me and I was right, I see him hovering above me with a smile. I would talk but I don't know what to say and he can tell that so instead he asks me how Boris and me are after the fight today, I tell him that Boris is fine and so am I. "What are your feeling towards Boris, do you love him or not?" Nightmare says with a curios face, "I-I do love Boris" I say while looking Nightmare in the eye. Nightmare just smiled and said in a quiet voice "he is now your connection to this world" and then I woke up/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"in Boris' arms. "Morning Alice" Boris said in a sweet voice which made me smile and hug him as I said 'morning' back to him. We both sat up and Boris asks me if I'm alright, I say yes then ask him and he also says yes. After fixing up our appearance from sleeping we go out the room and I start heading to Bloods office and Boris follows. I knock on the door to Bloods office when we get to it, I hear footsteps and the door opens. Blood looks at me with curious eyes and the asks if were alright. "yeah were alright now, thanks for the help" I tell Blood with a smile, he smiles back and the asks if were going out, I look up at Boris who's staring into space and let out a chuckle before looking back to Blood and answering his question with a yes then grabbing Boris' hand and drag him through the mansion and to the front gate. I don't see the twins and just know that they're ditching again and then think that Elliot's gonna' kill them which makes me giggle a bit. We continue walking and then I stop after realizing that I'm still holding Boris' hand, I quickly let go but Boris grabs my hand and pulls me into an embrace, I gasp but hug him back. "Boris what's the matter you are way to emotional for your normal self" I ask the upset half cat, half boy. "Can we go to my place please Alice" he asks and I just nod. When we get to Boris' I sit on his bed looking around at the room that used to be in the amusement park and almost start to cry when I feel Boris sit beside me. I look at him and start to say what's up but he interrupts me by pressing his lips against mine and pushing me to the bed. His tongue goes in my mouth and I feel his hand start to massage my boob, I flinch but he doesn't care and starts to caress my other boob. He stops kissing me and lifts up my shirt off and then my bra as well and throws them both on the floor, he starts licking my boob anywhere but my nipple just like before teasing me but this time I don't stop him. His hand runs along my waist a few times up and down, then pulls my skirt off and throws it on the floor. His fingers start running over my underwear right wear my clit is, which makes me moan slightly. I reach up and take Boris' t-shirt of and then start to poke at his nipple and then start licking it, Boris lets out a small moan and starts to slip of my underwear and then tosses it on the ground. He starts teasing my clit with his finger and then sticks his finger slowly in my pussy, "ahhh B-Boris please s-stop" I plead but he doesn't listen and sticks it in further. He starts moving it around and then he adds another finger and moves them faster and faster. I let out a moan of pleasure and Boris looks at me and/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"smiles calmly, "Alice c-can I put it in, I c-cant wait please", I nod and he slips his pants off and on to the ground. The tip of his dick teases my entrance and then goes in, I moan and tell him to stop but he puts it in all the way, I scream with pleasure and pain and Boris lets out a moan. "A-Alice your s-so tight" he says while starting to move, "sh-shut up" I reply in-between moans. Boris starts to move faster and faster which makes both of us moan in pleasure, " I'm c-cumming B-Boris" I say in a state of pleasure, "m-me too, can I cum i-inside you" he replies", I nod. We both let out a moan as we reach a state of absolute pleasure and I feel his sperm gushing in to my womb and overflowing. Boris starts kissing my neck and biting a little and I realize he's not satisfied and to be honest I'm not done either. I push him on his back on the bed and start to lick his neck and then trail my tongue down to his nipple and play with it for a bit and then got down even further and grab his dick with my hand and start to lick the side and tip of it. Boris moans and I start sucking it and putting it deep in my mouth which makes him moan even more. "I-I'm gonna' cum A-Alice" he says, which makes me stop and I reply with a 'not yet 'kay'. He looks at me curiously while I sit up and but pussy over his dick and then slowly slide his dick in and start to move up and down. I start going faster and we both moan in pleasure till I can't move anymore and Boris grabs my waist and starts moving me himself and then I start moving again and yet again we both cum and Boris cums inside me and the only things I can think of are the ecstasy I'm feeling and Boris./p 


End file.
